1. Field of the Invention
This invention is relative to a universal serial bus (USB) connector; in particular, relative to a USB connector which can be plugged with both sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Universal serial bus (USB) is a transmission protocol which is widely accepted and has been adopted recently. Since USB is characterized by high transmission rate, USB connection ports become necessary for most computers and laptops and the corresponding drivers of USB are also built in those computers and laptops in advance. Besides, because the transmission of USB can be activated by just one plug-and-play step, USB has become the transmission protocol for a variety of electronic devices, such as flash drives, portable hard drives, mp3 players or portable CD-ROM drives. In other words, the USB connector along with its transmission protocol is a must-have unit of the electronic device.
However, the common USB connector can just be plugged on one side, the body and the conductive terminal inside the connector are arranged correspondingly. If the USB connector is inserted upside down, it can not work successfully and may be even damaged. The positive side of the USB connector is usually labeled by a reminder icon to prevent the wrong insertion. But the USB ports of some electronic devices are set in a reverse direction to be complied with the layout of the internal components. Under this condition, the user cannot insert the USB connector successfully following the reminder icon, thereby causing inconvenience.